Remember
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Gumiya selalu berakhir di titik yang sama; diusir. #VocaIdMedicJam2017 [genderbender Luka dan Gumi]


**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypron, Internet co dll**

 **Ngebut dua jam bikin ini. Terinspirasi dari kasus prosopagnia kena di villain drakor A Girl Who Sees Smeels. Saya belum pernah studi lapangan soal penyakit ini jadi kesalahan mohon dimaklumi.**

 **For #VocaIdMedicJam2017 ( sponsor : Mizumori Fumaira )**

* * *

Lupa.

Adalah suatu kondisi dimana kau tidak bisa mengingat suatu hal. Secara alamiah, manusia memang memiliki sifat seperti itu. Terkadang mereka melupakan hal-hal kecil, seperti dimana mereka meletakkan tas atau kunci dan menjadi sesuatu yang dianggap biasa pada kehidupan masa kini.

Derit roda beradu dengan lantai keramik putih, dinding dingin ingin disentuh dan diberi kehangatan. Suara tapak kaki memenuhi sepanjang lorong, berlalu lalang karena padatnya skedul.

Hari ini mendung, terdengar seruan memaki ketika seorang lelaki muda berambut hijau menerobos paksa lintasan manusia. Kakinya enggan berhenti, seperti bocah pencari permen.

Di sebuah ruangan yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk, pasien yang menghuni kamar 44 masih duduk dalam diam ketika pintu dibuka dari luar, mengamati benar wajah orang yang mengunjunginya pagi ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Kau siapa?"

Di papan nama pasien tertulis jelas sebuah nama; Megurine Luki. Yang bernama Luki tidak ingat kapan ia mulai hidup di dalam ruang ini. Dulu, tidak ada yang pernah menjenguknya. Yang bisa ia pastikan hanyalah ada suster atau siapa pun yang akan mengantarkan makanan dan obatnya.

"Namaku Nakagawa Gumiya. Salam kenal, Luki."sapanya ramah tanpa berbelit mau pun ragu.

Luki mengernyit. Ia memandang heran dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Terlihat...asing? Nyentrik? Kalau tidak, bisa tolong jelaskan apa fungsi google di kepalanya yang amat narsis itu? Dan apa-apaan sikap sok akrab itu?

"Lancang sekali kau memanggilku begitu." tidak terima, dan mana mungkin bisa Luki menerimanya. Mengenal ia saja tidak. Apakah lelaki yang tak diundang serta tidak jelas asalnya itu sedang mimpi di siang bolong? Atau dia sebenarnya adalah seorang tahanan rumah sakit jiwa yang lepas?

"Maaf karena aku sibuk, tapi aku akan mengusahakan datang mulai dari sekarang." janjinya, manis seperti madu.

Luki tidak tahu apa maunya lelaki ini. Yang jelas, ia membuat Luki jengkel. Luki benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Pergilah." Luki mengusir halus karena tidak nyaman berbincang dengan orang yang baru ia temui. Lelaki itu menurut, tanpa perlawanan suatu apa pun. Ia membiarkan Luki menang dengan amat mudah. Luki tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Semoga besok tidak akan ada orang aneh yang menjenguknya.

* * *

Gumiya selalu berakhir di titik yang sama; diusir. Menyedihkan? Sebenarnya sudah masuk tahap ngenes. Berapa kali pun itu, hasilnya tidak berubah. Miris.

Luki tidak lagi mengingatnya meski ia berkunjung tiap hari. Gumiya bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sejujurnya, ia sudah bosan harus memperkenalkan dirinya setiap hari.

Tapi, itu bukanlah masalah jika demi Luki.

Megurine Luki adalah teman masa kecilnya. Mereka berpisah ketika beranjak SMP dan hidup di kota yang berbeda. Penampilannya pun masih tetap sama; rambut romantis yang terlihat berbeda dan memang berfungsi sebagai pembeda dari entitas lain di muka bumi; tiada dua.

Dulu, tidak ada tanda-tanda Luki mengidap prosopagnosia. Ia terlihat biasa saja. Entah sejak kapan, Gumiya juga tidak tahu. Ia baru mengetahui kabar ini melalui asosiasi reuni; alumnus satu sekolah dasarnya dulu. Ibunya memasukkannya ke rumah sakit karena penyakitnya cukup menyusahkan.

Prosopagnosia adalah sebuah penyakit tidak langka dan dapat ditemui hampir dari dua persen populasi, hanya saja ada beberapa tipe yang berbeda dalam pengelompokkannya. Ada tipe aperseptif, asosiatif, dan developmental. Semuanya bermuara pada hal yang sama; tidak mampu mengenali wajah seseorang.

Apersetif, tidak mampu mengenali orang sama sekali. Asosiatif, perekaman memori otak dan wajah tidak cocok; harus memakai sumber lain sebagai pengenal, semisal bentuk atau warna sepatu. Dan yang terakhir adalah karena keturunan. Penyebab penyakit ini relatif sama, adanya kerusakan otak akut yang pada khususnya berhubungan dengan fusyform gyrus. Omong-omong, Luki termasuk tipe yang pertama.

Dan Gumiya tidak tahu kenapa Luki bisa menjadi seperti ini, melupakan segala-galanya. Apakah ia pernah terluka serius di bagian vital—kepala, misalnya? Kemana saja ia selama ini? Apa yang ia lakukan disaat temannya menderita seperti ini?

Dan esoknya, Gumiya masih datang menyambangi. Kali ini dengan senyuman cerah, duduk di kursi lipat seperti hari kemarin dan menyapa pasien bernama Megurine Luki.

Penolakan itu terepetisi, hampir saja menggoyahkan niat Gumiya untuk menemani kawan lamanya. Kadang, Gumiya rajin besuk sekali sehari di waktu pagi sebelum dirinya berangkat kerja. Kadang tidak juga, ia hanya akan muncul dua atau tiga kali seminggu akibat kesibukan pekerjaannya.

Dan di suatu hari pada musim gugur, Luki tidak menolaknya seperti biasa. Lelaki itu menatap heran pada Gumiya—orang asing baginya— yang mendadak datang sambil menangis ke kamarnya. Luki tidak paham mengapa.

( Bukankah baru sekali ini mereka bertemu? )

* * *

Hari-hari Luki menjadi lebih sepi daripada biasanya ketika sumber keributan tidak datang. Ia tahu ada seseorang yang seharusnya berkunjung ke ruangannya. Ia tidak tahu itu siapa, tapi ia selalu muncul salam mimpi Luki—mimpi yang terlihat cukup buruk baginya. Luki tidak tahu dia siapa, dan kenapa dia justru memimpikannya? Mengapa tangannya bergerak untuk meraihnya? Luki amat penasaran, tapi tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

 _Siapa dia?_

Kepala Luki terasa sakit. Ia seperti mengenalinya, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa namanya. Di mimpi, Luki berkali-kali memanggilnya dan siluet itu tak pernah menjawab seruannya. Membiarkan Luki tertinggal seorang diri dalam kegelapan.

Luki ingin tahu dia siapa.

Luki ingin tahu, siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Sampai tega menghantui Luki di dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Waktu terus berlalu tanpa Luki sadari. Kepalanya masih sakit seperti dahulu. Apalagi seiring bertambahnya umur, mau tak mau membuatnya makin pusing. Luki tidak tahu dia yang ada dalam bunga tidurnya itu siapa, namun ia terus mengejarnya di dalam mimpi. Tapi, kali ini, tidak ada siapa pun di sana kecuali dirinya. Menunggu sendiri hingga terbangun keesokan hari.

Hari ini hujan dan saluran radio lokal membuatnya bosan, apakah tidak ada kegiatan yang lain? Udara dingin, san Luki memilih melangkahkan kaki rentanya untuk berjalan ke teras depan ruangan rawatnya. Hujan benar-benar turun dengan deras, seperti sound system yang rusak. Luki berjalan lagi ke arah lain menggunakan tongkat penyangga, menuju deretan kamar-kamar lain. Guntur bersahutan di tiap tapak kecilnya. Luki tidak melihat pasien atau perawat sejauh ia pergi, dan itu sedikit menguntungkannya.

Kaki Luki berhenti pada sebuah tangga penghubung dari keramik. Ada bagian atap yang sepertinya bocor, mengenai lantai dan terlihat licin darimana pun ia memandang. Luki berbalik, namun kurang kuat tekanan oada tangan keriput yang memegang tongkat, menyebabkan ia hilang keseimbangan dan berakhir dengan jatuh berguling pada tangga. Kepalanya terbentur lantai dan berdarah seketika.

Siapa pun yang melihatnya, tahu bahwa ia sudah tidak lagi bernyawa.

* * *

Yang Gumiya pikirkan saat ini adalah rasa bahagia untuk menemui sahabatnya. Sudah lama sekali semenjak ia ke luar negeri karena pekerjaannya. Dan di usia senja begini, ia justru baru memiliki waktu.

Gumiya tetap akan menepati janji untuk menemaninya, meski itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama sekali pun. Gumiya tidak peduli dan tidak ingin peduli. Baginya, bisa bertemu kawan lama saja adalah kado terindah di sisa hidupnya. Gumiya juga tidak memiliki siapa-siapa untuk berbagi. Ia ingin Luki mendengarkan semua kisah darinya. Walau pun Luki akan melupakannya, menolaknya lagi, atau meski Luki kan kembali mengusir diri ini—Gumiya tidak akan peduli lagi. Pupuk rindu sudah menggunung, tak sabar menjumpainya.

Ia berkunjung ke tempat Luki dirawat dan langsung mendatangi kamarnya. Tapi, orang yang ia cari tidak ada. Ia justru melihat perawat sibuk membereskan tempat tidur. Papan nama itu ditarik.

"Permisi..." Gumiya menyapa. Sang perawat menyadari suara serak itu dan menghampiri Gumiya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, kek?"

"Ini...ruangan Megurine Luki, 'kan?"

Perawat itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum tersenyum sedih dan menjawab,

"ia sudah meninggal kemarin."

* * *

 **End**


End file.
